A Wedding to remember
by Daredevil fangirl
Summary: Home wrecker Ren determinedly set out to break up Kyoko's marriage. But this is one rival who won't back off so easily! Total crack!


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT! OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS WAS A ONE SHOT THAT'S BEEN ON MY MIND FOR A WHILE.. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WEDDING ANNOUNCEMENT**

"Well, Mogami san, you said you had some good news for me?", President Takaradi asked the excited looking young girl standing before him. Her face was flushed with happiness and her eyes had the star struck look of a young woman in love, making the president hope for the impossible- that the Number One Love Me member was finally ready to graduate.

"Yes President san!", Kyoko said eagerly. "I want YOU to be one of the first persons to know that I have finally embraced love again!"

The president did a double take at her unexpected words. "Really?", he exclaimed in delight. "That's wonderful Mogami san! I'm proud of you! But how did this come about so suddenly?"

Kyoko blushed as she replied shyly. "It was actually an impulse you see. I was in the Love Me room yesterday, when it suddenly dawned on me that I couldn't possibly spend the rest of my life moping around and brooding over revenge on that arrogant jerk who dumped me could I?"

"Quite, quite!", the president agreed, dying to hear more about how this miracle had occurred.

"So then I decided, to embrace love once again. And of course I need a life partner for something like that right? And who better to confess to than the person who knows me best in this world?"

The president smiled at her affectionately feeling extremely happy for her. "So have you already confessed?", he asked inquisitively.

She nodded happily. "And the answer was 'YES"!", she cried out, almost bubbling with happiness.

_I can't believe that brat never told me!,_ Lory thought indignantly. _After all the stunts I pulled to bring them together…anyway, it shows I was right, making them live under the same roof as the Heel siblings!_

"We're even getting married!", Kyoko dropped the final bombshell.

Lory stared at her dumbfounded. _That crazy kid!_ He screamed in his mind. _What was he thinking? Proposing to her without even dropping so much as a hint to me! Wait till I get my hands on him!_

It was then that he noticed that Kyoko wore no ring. She shook her head smiling when he pointed it out. "There was no proper proposal as such President san. It was just a decision we took through mutual consent."

"Indeed?", Lory asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "And are you er..ready for this wedding so early?"

"Of course!", Kyoko replied vehemently. "I suppose you think we should take it slow and just date for a while to get to know each other better? Well, there is absolutely no need for that President san! We know each other too well for that! In fact, we are getting married tomorrow!"

The President stared at her stunned. "To-mo-rrow?", he asked slowly.

"That's right!", Kyoko replied cheerfully. "Here's the wedding invitation. I'm just inviting a few close friends and people I respect or owe a lot to."

"Who are the other invitees?" , the president asked, taking the envelope, still feeling a little dazed.

"Taisho and Okami san, Moko san, Sawara san, Maria, Yashiro and Tsuruga san."

The President looked up in surprise? "You're inviting _Ren_ to the wedding?", he asked incredulously.

"Of course!", Kyoko asked sounding surprised that he was asking something so obvious. " The wedding just wouldn't be complete without him!"

The president relaxed at her words. _She probably meant it as a joke! It doesn't mean Ren isn't the groom.._

"I'll take your leave then!" Kyoko said, bowing quickly and left the office.

The President stared at the door for a few moments before picking up his phone and grimly dialing Ren's number.

"I have a bone to pick you with Ren!", he said shortly. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married eh?"

**WEDDING DAY**

The small group of guests gathered at the church as was mentioned in the invitation. But all of them had the same question in their minds. Who was the groom? It was the only thing that wasn't mentioned in the invitation. Even Kanae had no clue as to who it was. Evidently Kyoko wanted it to be a surprise.

It wasn't Ren. He too had received a similar invitation and was fuming about who the possible groom was. _Is it that Fuwa jerk?_ He thought furiously. _Or that stalker?_

Kyoko soon arrived cycling furiously in her bright pink Love Me uniform, holding an oddly shaped large piece of cardboard in her hand. "Sorry I'm late!", she cried, bowing, holding the cardboard hidden from view.

The wedding guests looked at her stunned. "Kyoko?", Yashiro was the first to speak."Are you getting married in that?", he pointed awkwardly at her Love Me uniform. All the guests were dressed in their best formals. Kyoko definitely stood out in her 'wedding dress'.

"Yup!", Kyoko said cheerfully, striding into the church still clutching the cardboard. "After all, it's the last time I will be wearing it!"

They were inside the church now. A priest was waiting patiently for them. He bowed deeply at the party that had just arrived. "And I presume this is the bride?", he asked nodding at Kanae who was dressed in a stylish strapless red gown that elegantly felt to her feet.

"No, that's me!", Kyoko said hastily.

The priest's eyebrows shot up in surprise, as he took in the hideous colour of her outfit, but decided not to comment on it anyway.

"Er..well, and the groom?", he asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Wait a minute!", a harsh voice interrupted.

Everyone looked around. Ren was glaring at Kyoko and stalked over to her. "Who is he?", he asked her angrily. "Who is this person you're just throwing away your life for?! Fuwa?"

"Of course not Tsuruga san!", Kyoko chimed sweetly. "The person I am marrying is the one I love most in this world!"

For a moment, pain and anger flashed across his face, until Kyoko propped up the cardboard beside her. It was a full length poster of her. "What's that for?", he asked her, momentarily forgetting his anger.

Kyoko turned to him and asked him seriously. "Tsuruga san, do you know what is one plus one equal to?"

He stared at her wondering if her had heard right. "Two.", he answered at last, wondering where this was leading to.

"Exactly.", Kyoko replied, beaming. "One and One-two souls uniting as one to form two-the perfect balanced relationship, two souls living in harmony as one! Do you get it?"

Kanae was starting to get impatient. " Mo! Get to the point!", she snapped.

Kyoko sighed. "One and one are like two identical souls. They unite together and the result is perfect! That's why I decided to apply it to myself!"

"And how are you going to do that?", asked a now thoroughly bewildered Ren. But it was her answer that convinced him that his dear sweet Kyoko chan had finally gone nuts.

**HOME WRECKERS UNION**

"She's really and totally lost it!", Yashiro said awestruck, that Kyoko had actually thought of doing what she had just done. "I'm starting to think so too.", Ren replied grimly, as his mind went back to that absurd situation earlier…

_Flashback.._

"_I have decided to marry the one person best suited for me-myself!", Kyoko announced proudly. Her statement didn't quite have the effect she had anticipated. A dead silence greeted her as her friends and the Father stared at her, unable to believe their ears._

"_What?", she looked around frowning."Congratulate me or something at least!"_

"_Congratulate?", Kanae stepped forward, a dangerous glint in her eyes."Oh we definitely congratulate you mo! Congratulations for having made the worst joke of the year award. Now out with it! Who. Is. The . Groom?"_

_Kyoko pouted when even her best friend didn't believe her. "How could you say that Moko?", she sniffed. "Haven't you ever heard of self marriages?". She looked around beseechingly imploring them with her eyes to be happy for her on her special day._

_End of flashback.._

_It would have been very funny_, thought Ren, _if only it hadn't been Kyoko!_

At first the Father had refused point black to allow such a marriage to take place. But Kyoko, with some help from her demons was able to persuade him to change his mind. She happily said out her wedding vows to her poster, and even wore a ring.

"We must put an end to this nonsense!", the President declared, banging the table with his fist. "Ren, any ideas? Because frankly, in a situation like this, what do you do?

_What indeed?,_ Ren thought. It was one thing to compete against Fuwa or Reino or Kijima or Murasame..He could handle them. But how the hell do you win a girl's love when your biggest rival is the girl herself?

He stood up suddenly as an idea occurred to him. "What are you up to?", the President asked suspiciously.

Ren smiled. "I'm going to break up her marriage.", he replied before he left.

**HONEYMOON LESSONS, BUT A FLOP HONEYMOON**

Kyoko looked at her wedding band wistfully. It wasn't the same as the wedding she had always dreamt of with her Prince Charming. No. She was now Mrs. Kyoko Mogami, officially married to Mrs. Kyoko Mogami. It wasn't exactly a legal marriage as it would never make it to the marriage register, but still..it was better than nothing.

She closed her bedroom door and was about to creep into her futon when she heard a soft knock at the door. She opened the door to find –

"Tsuruga san!", Kyoko exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Ren grinned at her as he walked into her room, closing the door behind him. "Congratulations on your wedding _Mrs_, Mogami.", he said sardonically. "And how, may I ask, is your first 'wedding night'?"

"It's fine..I guess.", Kyoko mumbled, looking down at her feet. "A pretty normal night I might add." Ren looked at her in amusement.

"Do you know what happens with most marriages carried out on an impulse Mogami san?", he asked suddenly. She looked up at him, shaking her head.

He suddenly swooped down on her, effectively pinning her against the wall. Kyoko suddenly found it difficult to breathe as she felt Ren's whole body pushing her against the wall. She felt goosebumps rise up her skin as she felt his hot breath down her neck.

Ren smirked as he saw her slowly turn red. _At least she sees me as a man then!,_ he thought. "Couples who marry on impulse , gradually get bored of their marriage.", he replied. At first she looked bewildered. _Damn this man!_ Kyoko thought furiously. _His very presence distracts me to the point I forget what he had said._

"They get so bored, that they start to drift apart.", Ren continued. "And finally they break up. We wouldn't want that to happen with your marriage would we?"

Kyoko looked at him defiantly. "Are you implying that my marriage will be a complete failure?", she asked him, her eyes narrowing. Ren shrugged.

"If your nights continue to be like the way you just described your wedding night, which sounded pretty boring to me by the way, then it won't be long. However, I can help you with that.."

'What do you mean?", Kyoko gulped as she found the emperor of the night gazing down at her. He gave a soft laugh as he replied. "A successful marriage needs romance Mogami san..I can help you with that.."

His face was so close to hers, their noses almost touched. "How?", Kyoko managed to breathe out. He smiled at her, bringing his face closer , as if he was about to kiss her. Kyoko watched him close the distance between them with bated breath. Her lips parted ever so slightly, her heart beating in anticipation. At the last minute however, Ren once again diverted from his path, and buried his face in her neck instead.

Kyoko hated to admit it, but she had felt a twinge of disappointment at Ren's detour. But the feel of him nuzzling against her neck was enough to set her heart racing again. Unknowingly, she let out a light gasp, and she leaned her neck back allowing him more room.

Encouraged by her unconscious invitation, Ren wrapped his arms around her and lightly sucked her skin, his teeth gently grazing it, leaving a kiss mark. He looked up to find Kyoko gazing back at him, her eyes slightly hooded. Her face was flushed and the softened expression on her face silently begging for more added fuel to his already raging lust.

He lowered his mouth to hers , sweeping her into a passionate kiss. Kyoko moaned as he pressed her onto the wall again, his tongue sweeping erotically in her mouth. She had never known how sensitive her tongue could be, and now that she knew, she was drowning in the kiss, and found herself responding to the kiss..trying to please him and pleasure him like he did her.

After what felt like ages, Ren pulled himself reluctantly from Kyoko's soft lips. "Did you ever think about the honeymoon?", he asked her, a little out of breath. She shook her head shyly, still blushing from their kiss.

Ren swept her up in his arms and laid her down gently on the futon. "Allow me to teach you..", he said with a wicked grin.

Kyoko watched with fascination as Ren took of his clothes and stretched beside her. It was only when she found herself bare before him, that she fully realized what they were doing. "We can't do this Tsuruga san!", she gasped, pushing him away. She wasn't too disappointed though, when he responded by wrapping her in his arms and rolling on top of her.

"Tsuruga-" Kyoko was interrupted as she felt Ren's mouth on hers once again. "Sshh..", he whispered seductively, against her lips. "Don't resist me..just let me touch you..feel you..and teach you how to keep romance in a marriage alive.."

_He's right!,_ Kyoko thought seriously_. I really must learn all the tricks I can to keep my marriage going._

Ren smiled to himself when she stopped resisting him and began his little foreplay.

"You are so sensitive Kyoko..", he whispered as he kissed the crook of her neck, making her gasp with pleasure. He ran his tongue down her body, flicking over her hardened nipples. Kyoko who was totally new to this, felt her back arch , to her embarrasement.

Why does this feel so good? She thought, blushing. She gave a little squeak of surprise when Ren inserted a finger in her clit, gently circling the sensitive nerves that sent shocks of pleasure through her. Ren watched with satisfaction as she writhed and moaned under him, and whined when he stopped.

She looked up at him, wondering if the lesson was really over. Apparently it was.

"That's all for today.", Ren got up and started putting on his clothes. "I think I gave you enough tips for your honeymoon. Enjoy yourself!", he said, giving her a raunchy grin that made her flush with embarrasement.

Once he had left, Kyoko looked awkwardly down at herself. She timidly out a hand to her breast, and tried to knead it the way Ren had, when her inner demons screamed at her, _What the hell do you think you're doing? It's too embarrassing!_

And with that, Kyoko turned a bright red and dived under the covers even more embarrassed than she was before.

**ILLICIT AFFAIR**

Kyoko threw her head back and let out a cry of ecstasy as Ren pounded into her, spilling himself within her. They were in a sitting position, with Kyoko wrapped around Ren in an erotic postion, as she kissed and nibbled his neck. After he felt himself climax within her, Ren rolled them over, and lay on the bed, with Kyoko still curled around him.

Exhausted after their intensive love making, Kyoko fell asleep in Ren's arms, while he watched her sadly. What had started out as a plan to win her heart in the name of 'honeymoon lessons' had extended into a two month long, one sided love affair. Ren believed that Kyoko was still too caught up with the idea of a marriage with herself, to even consider him as a potential lover.

He kissed her forehead, waking her up. "What's wrong?", she asked, smiling hazily up at him.

"We have to stop.", he declared, carefully watching her reaction.

Kyoko sat up slowly, frowning. "Why?", she asked. "Do you think I'm ready for a successful marriage?", she hastily added when he raised his eyebrows.

Ren felt his hopes dashed to the ground. "Yes.", he replied shortly and got off the bed. Kyoko watched him, as he put on his clothes, her heart heavy. "Why did you start this in the first place?", she finally asked.

He was finally dressed . He sat beside her and crushed her in his arms as he kissed her lovingly. "I love you.", he told her looking into his eyes, "I wanted you to be happy." With that he abruptly let her go and left the room, his heart broken. His plan which seemed to have started out well had flopped. He had lost to a rival- Kyoko.

**DIVORCE. AND A REUNION.**

Kyoko looked mournfully at the grudge Kyoko before her. "We have to end this.", she told it, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why?", the Grudge Kyoko wailed. "We can be happy together!"

Kyoko sighed. "I cheated on you.", she admitted. "I love Ren."

The grudge Kyoko stared at her for a few moments before asking," For how long?"

Kyoko smiled. "Ever since you stopped popping up as often as you used to at the mere mention of Shoutaro.", she replied.

Ren opened the door to his apartment. Kyoko was standing outside, smiling up at him. She stepped into the apartment, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you.", she said looking up at him, love shining in her eyes.

Ren stared at her for a few moments. "And your spouse?", he asked in an even voice.

"Divorce.", Kyoko replied.

With one swift motion, Ren enveloped her in his embrace, and whispered in her ears. "No, please. Never do that. Never 'divorce' yourself or anything that makes yourself you. If it weren't for you, you would never have come up with this crazy idea.."

**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! ;)**

'**SELF MARRIAGES' DO EXIST BY THE WAY! I CAME ACROSS THIS ARTICLE DESCRIBING SOME OF THE ;CRAZIEST WEDDINGS IN HISTORY' . THERE WERE PEOPLE MARRYING THEIR PET DOGS AND CATS AND EVEN A WOMAN WHO MARRIED THE EIFFEL TOWER! AND YES, THERE ARE SOME NUTS WHO MARRY THEMSELVES! MAYBE ONE DAY I WILL! ;)**

**PLZ..PLZ..REVIEW!**


End file.
